A decade apart
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: Kagome abandoned Inuyasha, and he hasn't seen her in more than 10 years. Why did she leave? I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Inuyasha sat under a tree, as ice cold rain came down in sheets. The bone eaters well was in sight, although Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome in more than a decade. He hadn't hadn't seen Sango, Miroku, or their eight children in a year or so, and Kaede had passed away a long time ago. Inuyasha turned to see his brother Sesshomaru standing behind him. Even Shippo had moved on a few months after Kagome left.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru insulted, trying to instigate his brother. But Inuyasha let out a chuckle and turned away. "What is it that you find so amusing half-breed?" Sesshomaru questioned annoyed. "It's funny, you're the only person I have left, and you despise me." Inuyasha was smiling, though Sesshomaru could see tears streaming down his face.

"A real demon doesn't cry." Sesshomaru sounded as though he was scolding Inuyasha. "Well I'm not a real demon am I?" Inuyasha was still starring at the well. Sesshomaru gave up his effort to start a fight and left. Inuyasha was praying for Kagomes sent to appear, though he knew it wouldn't. She demanded he never come after her, and that he never return to her era.

Inuyasha painfully did as she asked, but everyday he wanted to dive into the well and see her again. Inuyasha stood and took off the lock-it Kagome had given him, he attempted to throw it, but he couldn't do it. Inuyasha fell straight backwards on the soppy grass and stared up at the dark grey sky. "Why did you leave me Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Inuyasha really had tried to find another girl, the only problem was he had no idea how to talk to one. The only girls that ever took and interest in him were Kikyo and Kagome. He never tried to make them like him, and he knew he wasn't going to find anyone like them.

Inuyasha finally made his way back to the hut Kaede had left him. 'Tomorrow I'm going to see Kagome. No matter what, I just have to see her!' Inuyasha decided, resting in the corner of the empty hut. He finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of the rain against the roof of the hut. Inuyasha woke, and went about his daily routine of dealing with small demons that were causing problems.

Inuyasha sprinted to the well, the ground was still soaked from yesterdays rain, and the well had a few inches of water in it. But, he jumped in and got back to Kagome's world. He smiled when he took in her near by sent. He climbed from the well and walked to Kagome's front door, and he knocked for the first time. He could hear somebody walking towards the door, and he thought about running back to the well and giving up.

The door slowly slid open, and there stood a small girl, about 9 or 10. "Can I help you?" She asked. She had black hair, with white streaks spotting her hair, along with light brown eye's. "Is Kagome here?" He asked taking in a deep breathe through his nose, taking in the familiar sent. "You mean my Mom? She isn't here." She said. "Oh. So she's married then?" Inuyahsa could feel his ears flatten.

She shook her head. "No. You can come in and wait for her if you like." Inuyasha nodded and entered the home, he had missed this place. He peeked in the kitchen to see if he could see miss Higurashi, but she wasn't in the kitchen a usual. Inuyasha sat in their living room, waiting for Kagome to return home. It was strange to be here, to have been gone for so long and be back here.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as she entered the room. "Hey." Inuyasha returned her smile. She had aged well, she wasn't much different other than her hair was lighter and a few wrinkles. 'I can't believe Kagome has a daughter, allot has changed since the last time I was here.' Inuyasha was more than a little out of place.

Even though he used to feel more at home here than anywhere else. 'Maybe this was a mistake.' Inuyasha began to think that maybe Kagome and her family were better off without him coming around. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a warm dish being set in his lap. He looked up and Ms. Higurashi was smiling at him. "That's your favorite right?" Inuyasha took in a deep whiff of the soup.

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled. "I can't believe you still remember that." He had always enjoyed Ms. Higurashi's company, she was one of the sweetest people he'd ever met. Inuyasha heard the door slide open, he turned to see Kagome standing in the door way, dumbfounded by Inuyasha being there. "Inu-Inuyash wh-what are you doing here?" She said very nervously.

Inuyasha stood slowly, she had changed allot, she wasn't the girl he met 13 years ago. "I came to see you, I-I missed you." Inuyasha announced. "I told you I never wanted to see you again." She raised her voice. "Would you like to talk about this outside?" He didn't want to scare her daughter. Once they got outside Kagome started yelling at him immediately.

"God, do you not remember anything I told you!? You're such an idiot!" Inuyasha couldn't believe this. "Eleven years." He said blankly. "Huh?" Kagome said confused. "I haven't seen you in a eleven years and that's all you have to say to me?" Inuyasha had a blank and cold look on his face. 'He looks like Sesshomaru.' Kagome felt as though he seemed to be starring through her.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." She said lowering her head in shame. "How old is your daughter?" Inuyasha asked, his voice didn't sound so cold. Kagome hesitated. "10." Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Our." Kagome announced. "Hm?" Inuyasha tilted his head a little. "Out daughter." Inuyasha's eye's widened. 'How didn't I recognize her sent?' Inuyasha was stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that the reason you left?" Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome's home. "Yes. But don't blame her!" Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to blame their daughter for what she did. "I would never blame my child for something like that. But why keep it a secret? Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha felt bad, he hadn't been around while his daughter was growing up.

"I was afraid you'd close off the well and make me stay there."

Thats the first chapter:)

Please if you have a minute drop a quick review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome and Inuyasha watched their daughter sit at a table eating something Ms. Higurashi had made. "I have to home school her, because well..." She stopped trying to explain and just removed the girls ball cap. She had two fuzzy white ears, with black tips. The girl made no protest, and just continued her meal. "What's her name?" Inuyasha's eye's were fixed on the little girl.

"Kira." She smiled, Inuyasha didn't even notice she was watching him. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to his daughter. 'This girl, she's, my little girl.' She realized he was sitting there and covered her ears with her hands. She glanced up and saw his ears and was more than a little surprised. "You have ears like me..." She said pointing one clawed finger at her ears. "That means-" She began but Inuyasha cut her off. "I'm your Father." He said.

Her eye's were wide and she was sort of suspicious, sure he smelled similar to her. 'Can he really be my Dad?' She looked at her Mother who nodded, telling her that he was telling the truth. She jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, Inuyasha returned her embrace with a smile. Kagome and her Mother couldn't help but smile.

'That went much better than I expected.' Kagome thought putting shampoo in her hair. 'Maybe it was a mistake not telling Inuyasha about Kira, I'm positive he'll be a good Father.' Kagome felt guilty for keeping Inuyasha from his daughter.  
Inuyasha and Kira sat on Kira's bed, and he listen to her jabber on about whatever came to mind. She just seemed happy to know who her Father was, and to be able spend time with him.

Inuyasha knew he had to return home tomorrow, and he really didn't want to. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his daughters side, even for a short period. "Kira? I think it's time for bed." Kagome said opening the door. "Okay." She said as Inuyasha covered her with the blanket. "Will you still be here tomorrow?" Kira asked, hopeful he wouldn't be leaving.

"Of course I will." Inuyasha smiled, closing the door. Inuyasha turned and Kagome threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Inuyasha chuckled and returned her embrace, he had forgotten how much he had missed Kagome. "Come on." She said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him down the hall. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha half barked, but whispered at the same time.

"To bed dumbie." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Isn't this Sota's room?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome opened the door. "Sota went to college." She stated climbing into bed with Inuyasha.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha, only 4 years old, ran from place to place chasing after insects. He wasn't allowed to play the other children from the village so he spent most of his time on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha turned to see his Mother talking to a female demoness, his Mother waved for him to join them. He ran over and stopped, he was startled by the woman's glare.

"Inuyasha, this is your sister, Annika, or one of your sisters." Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head. Her aura was intimidating. "I have more siblings?" Inuyasha knew about Sesshomaru. "Don't you know anything half-breed!?" The woman snapped, Inuyasha flinched and let out a whimmper. "Pathetic." She turned and walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eye, Kira was curled up next to Inuyasha with her head on his shoulder. He eased his way out of the bed, trying not to disturb Kagome and Kira. "I really hope I don't have anymore kids I don't know about." Inuyasha said to himself with a sigh. Inuyasha jumped back through the well and sprinted back towards his hut.

He took to dealing with the things that needed to be done, he wanted to return to his family before they woke. Inuyasha picked up the sent of one of his siblings. The only one he'd seen in the last 80 years was Sesshomaru. He inhaled deeply through his nose to figure out who it was. "Annika or Kasuga." he whispered to himself.

Inuyasha happened upon a low level demon, it had been snatching food from the fields the last couple days. "Scram, I'm in a particularly good mood so I'd prefer not to kill you." Inuyasha stated calmly. The demon fled in fear, but was destroyed in a flash of green light. Appearing after the cloud of poison was Annika. She was tall and lean, the crescent moon identical to Sesshomaru.

"Yo." Inuyasha said blandly. She didn't respond, her glare intensified as she let out a growl. "Is there something you want? I'm kinda busy right now." Inuyasha didn't feel like arguing with his sister at this point. "So, it's true that you have come to posse the Tetsusiaga." She said cracking her neck. "Yeah, like, 13 years ago." Inuyasha was surprised she was just figuring this out.

"How dare you address me in such a tone half-breed." She growled. "Are you done!?" Inuyasha barked. "For now." She turned and left. Inuyasha was the youngest and the only half-demon in his family. Some how it was his fault there Father died, even though he was a new born. Inuyasha wasted no more time sprinting back to the well and returning home.

When Inuyasha slid the door open he was greeted by his daughter hugging him, and a glare from Kagome. "You could have told us you were leaving Inuyash!" She was furious with him. "Sit boy." She said, right after Kira had walked away from his side.

Kind of a slow chapter, but it'll get more exciting I promise!

Thanks for reading and drop a review if you have a minute!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kira blinked confused at her Father, who had abruptly slammed into the floor. "I almost forgot how much that hurt." I mumbled, peeling his face from the rug. Kagome surprised Inuyasha and Kira when she slapped hats on their heads out of the blue. "My Mom's Boyfriend is here!" she said rushing Inuyasha to her room. "Your Mother has a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked raising and eye brow.

"Yeah, he's a jerk." Inuyasha could smell her fear. 'Why would she be afraid of this guy?' Kira interrupted his thoughts by running in and burying her face into his shoulder. She smelled afraid to. "Why are you afraid?" Inuyasha asked his daughter softly. She raised her head and whipped away the tears on her cheeks. "He hurts Grandma." She let out a whimper.

"He what?!" Inuyasha snapped. He heard the front door open, and Ms. Higurashi enter the home. He listened closely, and he realized he didn't have to since the man was yelling. "Where have you been?!" He screamed. "I was just a little late leaving work-" She was interrupted by an audible slap. Inuyasha quickly removed his daughter from his lap and went down stairs.

"You think I wanna do this!?" He yelled while he had her pinned to the sofa. "I think you do." Inuyasha said standing in the door. "get outa here this doesn't concern you." He said with one hand on her throat. "Release her." Inuyasha growled. "Or else what!?" He dared. "I'll kill you." Kagome could tell he wasn't bluffing. The man smirked and tightened his grip.

Inuyasha snapped and jumped across the room, lifting the man off the ground by his throat. His feet kicked wildly as he tried to touch the ground. "You listen to me, you disgusting little insect. You're going to leave, and if you ever come back, or even talk to my Mother again. I'll kill you." Inuyasha's eye's were red. But the man couldn't see him since he was starring at the ceiling.

'His Mother? Does he really think so highly of me?' Ms. Higurashi thought to herself. She was surprised by his intervention, but she was also glad. Inuyash's eye's lightened as he released the man who wasted no time running out the door and speeding off. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Kagome and her Mother. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled rubbing her throat. Kagome was surprised at how strongly he reacted to seeing her in danger. 'I knew he liked my Mom but not to that extent.' Kagome could feel herself smile. "How bout I make you too some lunch?" Ms. Higurashi stood, and went to the kitchen. Kagome tackled Inuyasha in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said in between kissing him.

Inuyasha laughed at how over joyed she was that he had gotten rid of her Mom's abusive boyfriend.

Sesshomaru opened his eye's, and was greeted by the unpleasant sight of all three of his sisters. He hated all of them, just as much if not more than Inuyasha. "How nice to see you." Annika said with an artificial smile. Sesshomaru didn't respond to her. "We need your help." He youngest sister said. "With what, Asuka?" He asked, exchanging glares with Annika.

"Taking the Tetsiaga from the half-breed." Kasuga interupted. "I will not help you steal the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha, and if I'm not mistaken, Asuka, you saved the half-breed from certain death a number of times." Asuka didn't hate Inuyasha, she actually liked him more that her other siblings

She could feel the others glaring at her. She was hated by her sisters, although she was a full-demon, she wasn't a full dog demon. She took a deep breathe before explaining. "It would be dishonnorable to allow my younger brother to die at the hands of a petty demon or any human." She knew she was lying.

She was the smallest, and the weakest of her siblings, and had none of the facial markings. "We will steel the Tetsiaga with or without your assistance." Annika announced. "It's sad really." Sesshomaru said. Annika titled her head in confusion. "I have more respect for the half-breed." Sesshomaru turned and walked away, he could hear his sisters growling as he left.

Inuyasha tossed and turned in Kagome's bed, he was sweating, but couldn't get warm. "I haven't been sick in 100 years." Inuyasha to himself before dozing off to sleep.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha, about six years old, sat under a tree. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground. He had been attacked by a group of villagers, who were still looking for him. His broken ribs and arm kept him from climbing to the safety of a tree. Blood mixed with saliva rolled of his lip and fell onto his kimono, he was struggling to stay awake. "He's over here!" A man cried out.

Inuyasha cringed at the brightness of all their torches. "You thought you could cast a spell on our head-masters wife and get away with it?" He wasn't quite sure who said it. "I didn't cast a spell on anybody." Inuyasha slurred, he had a concussion, along with three days of no sleep. He could feel his body swaying as if he were in the ocean. He heard several men shriek, and feet padding away.

He felt his little body being lifted off the cold hard ground and into someones arms. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked half-asleep. "I am your sister, Asuka." his sister responded stroking his hair lightly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!?" Kagome's voice woke him as she shook his shoulder. "What he asked, shivering. "You're burning up are you okay?" She sounded kind of frantic, she'd never seen him sick before. Inuyasha didn't respond, so Kagome covered him with a blanket and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Thanks for reading!

Drop a review!

Probably have the next chapter up in 3-4 days:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Asuka sat well away from her sisters, she was not welcome to sit with them in Annika's palace. She glanced up and quickly bowed her head when she noticed her sister's glare. 'They'll probably turn on me once they've finished with Inuyasha.' She let out a sigh at the thought, she wished she could say she was more concerned about her own demise.

She hadn't valued her own life in a long time.  
Inuyasha laid on his stomach in Kagome's bed, he was still incredibly sick. "I forgot what it was like to be sick." Inuyasha said, he said something else but it was muffled by the fluffy pillow. "I think we should spend a few days in my time Kagome." Inuyasha said as she ran one hand down his back. "Okay, but we're waiting till you're better!"

"Fine." Inuyasha laughed. She leaned back and unconsciously rubbed Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was trying to keep his eye's open as the constant movement of kagome's hand down his back made him more and more exhausted . His eye's slowly drooped closed and he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru pushed open through the reed screen and entered Inuyasha's hut. "He isn't here." Sesshomaru shook his head and left the small hut. 'How can he stand to live in such filth?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked away. Sesshomaru spied Sango and Miroku sitting in a field near by, surrounded by children. Sesshomaru never did understand why she put up with his lecherous ways.

She was a decent respectable girl. He shook himself free from the thought and continued away. 'What could Anikka and Kasuga be planning.' It was obvious to Sesshomaru she didn't want to kill Inuyasha. She had always protected and cared for him since he was young. Showing him affection and kindness where no one else had.

'She sure does have allot of compassion for being the niece of Ryuutkotsusei.' He thought walking silently through the fading light of the Forrest of Inuyasha.

"I'm fine Kagome!" Inuyasha stated annoyed. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a battle of hands as she tried to put a wet wash cloth on Inuyasha's head. "You are not!" She yelled pushing away one of his hands that tried to block the cool damp rag. "You said it yourself, you haven't been sick in a long time, so that means there's something wrong with you."

Inuyasha quit fighting her, and let her lay the cool rag on his forehead. It felt nice, tho he'd never admit it. Inuyasha reviewed his memory, trying to remember the last time he was sick.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha sat shivering in Asuka's lap, she ran one clawed hand through the miserable half-demon in her lap. His upper dropped back against his sister's chest. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waste and pressed her cheek against the pup's burning head. Something dangerous was coming, she tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru came into view from the brush up, she stood and kept her ground, letting out a defensive growl. Sesshomaru was digusted by the boy's sent, he smelled like mucus, and sweat. "Tell me sister, why do you protect such trash? would you sacrifice your life for his?" Sesshomaru was trying to understand her reasons for protecting him. Her hands clenched Inuyasha protectively, who let out a whimper and buried his face in her blue and black kimono.

"He isn't trash, and I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice my life for his." her lips curled as she let out a growl.

Inuyasha snapped out of his memories and was glad Kagome wasn't awake to bother him about it. She would have tried to make him talk to her about it. Inuyasha wondered why she had stopped coming to see him as he grew older. Inuyasha entertained the thought that Asuka had begun to despise him as his siblings did, as shifted closer to him in her sleep.

'But, why would she spend all that time protecting me, and caring for me when I'd get sick, just to turn on me now?' Inuyasha was truly hopping she hadn't turned on him like his other siblings had. "_How could Father allow a half-breed to taint his name?" _He remembered annika's words like it was yesterday. Inuyasha had a smile play across his lips at tje thought of Annika's irrational anger.

"She always has had trouble containing her anger." Inuyasha whispered to himself with a light chuckle. 'Why does it have to matter that I'm only half-demon? I'm stronger than all of my sisters and some how they're better than I am because I'm part human?' Inuyasha's was growing more and more angry. Inuyasha gave up on trying to sleep and went down stairs.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, he could hear Ms. Higurashi moving around up stairs, even though the sun had just begun to rise and the sky was light blue. 'Does that woman ever sleep?' Inuyasha thought with a smile, he's never seen her sleep. Or even not heard her moving through the house, even late at night she seemed to be up doing something.

Inuyasha was hopping Kagome would allow them to return to his time. The thought made him anxious to return to his time.

Sango was brought from her sleep by two powerful demonic aura's. She left the hut clutching her Hiraikotsu, ready for anything. Three demonesses came from the brush. "Are you the traveling companion of Inuyasha?" The alpha female spoke. "I was, years ago." Sango grew suspicious as to why they wanted with her friend. "What could you possibly want with Inuyasha?" She yelled. The lead demoness reached back and grabbed the smallest one and drug her forward.

It was obvious to Sango that she didn't want to be there, she had been looking at the ground the whole time. "Why don't you tell her why we're looking for him, Asuka. "We're trying to take the Tetsiaga from him." She spat out. The much larger female released her hair, and she dropped to the dirt. "Do you expect him just to hand it over to you?" Sango smirked.

"We have a plan for that." The woman smiled slipping back into the brush. Asuka stood from the dirt. "Sorry for the trouble." Asuka said following the other two

Thats chapter 4:)

Have the next on up in a couple days

Drop a review please! Give me some idea's for another story:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Can we go back to my time now, Kagome?" Inuyasha was growing tired of Kagome's world. It was loud, the people were pushy and rude and everything smelled gross. "Are you completely healthy again?" She asked, not even looking up from the book she was reading. "Yes, I'm better Kagome." Inuyasha stated. "Are you lying to me?" She looked up at him.

"No I'm not lying! What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha barked. "I'm just teasing you!" She giggled at how upset he had gotten and the way his ears flicked when he was mad. Yes, we can go back. But I better pack." She said standing. "Will you explain where you're from to you daughter?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha spent half an hour trying to explain where he was from to Kira.

He eventually decided it would be best just to show her.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha sat on the edge of a coastal, with his feet in the cool water. The villagers hadn't exactly excepted him, but they hadn't chased him away like the other villages had. Inuyasha sighed, he knew tonight was the new moon, and he would soon lose his demonic powers. Inuyasha's ears perked up, he sensed danger, followed by a shrill scream of a woman.

"Kasuga!" He said to himself panicked. He ran towards the sound of scream and the thick sent of blood. He slid to a stop, Kasuga was surrounded by bodies in the fading light. 'I need to get her away from here now. While I still have my powers.' He knew he wasn't a match for her, even with his powers. She'd kill him if he lost them here, and then slaughter the villagers.

He barley managed to avoid her poison claws. He toke off running towards the near by forest. He glanced over at the drooping sun, he had 5 minutes maybe. "Your sent is becoming more and more human. Could it be you lose your demonic powers on the new moon." She took another swing at the boy. Inuyasha didn't respond, he was more focused on avoiding her claws.

Inyasha looked at his hands, his claws were gone, along with his ears. "So, I was correct, you do become human on the night of the new moon." She smiled darkly. She struck him with the back of her hand, slamming him into a near by tree. He lightly put his hand on his right shoulder, his collar bone had broken when he hit the tree.

"You're pathetic, and if you were not a child I would kill you now." She spat out.

"Inuyasha? Earth Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped from his memory to Kagome pushing on his shoulder. "What?" He snapped annoyed. "Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and hopped off the sofa. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's enormous back pack onto his shoulder. "It's so strange to be in here." Kagome said under her breathe as she climbed onto the side of the well.

"So you live on the other side of this well?" Kira asked, confused on how that was possible. "Yup." Inuyasha responded without hesitation. "Strange." Kira said, she didn't really believe them. "So, how do we get to the other side?" Kira asked. "You just jump in!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove into the darkness of the bottom of the well and disappeared.

"Come on Kira!" Kagome grabbed her daughters hand and dropped into the bottom of the well. When they climbed out of the well, Kira couldn't believe her eye's. She looked around for the shrine, or the house and they were gone. "Where, where are we?" Kira asked bewildered. "This is Feudal Japan." Kagome smiled looking around.

"I've never seen so much open space." Kira grew excited. In her world her Mom had forbidden her from showing people how fast and strong she was. "Well, come on then!" Inuyasha started running at full speed, his daughter followed as fast as her legs could carry her. She was fast, not quiet as fast as her Father, but faster than any human.

"You two have to help me with this crap before you do anything!" Kagome yelled after them, dragging her bag the weighed nearly 80 pounds.

"Interesting, I did not know the half-breed had a family." Annika said tapping one clawed finger on her chin. "This may work in our favor." Kasuga smiled. "You aren't thinking of taking his family are you?" Asuka couldn't believe her sisters would be so cruel. "Well of course we are. You don't expect he'll just hand over the Tetsiaga unless we have something more important to him." Annika said coldly.

"How could you be so-" She was cut off by Annika's hand wrapping around her throat. "We will attack them on the night of the new moon." Annika said firmly, finally releasing her sister. "You'd be wise, to stay out of our way." Annika warned. Asuka didn't respond, she simply bowed her head in submission.

Inuyasha avoided one of Kira's playful swipes and jumped into a near by tree. "You're gonna have to be faster than that if you wann get me!" Inuyasha teased. Kira let out a playful growl, before she leaped forward and knocking Inuyasha out of the tree. Inuyasha landed on his feet, and was taken back by her speed.

"You're pretty quick." Inuyasha chuckled. "Thanks!" She said jumping forward for another swing. Inuyasha leaped into a near by branch and ran back towards the hut. "But not fast enough!" Inuyasha teased. Inuyasha, stopped and turned on his and caught his daughter around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "We're gonna do something that'll make your Mom really happy." Inuyasha announced with a smile.

"What?" Kira grew excited at the thought of being able to make her Mom happy. "We're going to go and get our old friends Sango and Miroku. And they have lots of kids." Inuyasha looked incredibly excited himself. "Let's go!" Inuyasha quickly picked up Kira and put her on his back before sprinting towards Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I was not expecting to see you today." Miroku said warmly. His eye's widened when he say the girl standing next to Inuyasha. "Is that your-" Inuyasha cut him off. "Yes, she is my daughter, and Kagome is her Mother." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome's back, by the way." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Kagome's back?!" Sango asked excitedly emerging from the hut.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, I wanna surprise her," Inuyasha said. "Sounds fun to me." Kira said with a smile. "Well, let's do it." Sango said, going inside to gather the children. "So that's your daughter? When did you find out about her?" Sango watched as Kira played with her children. "Yup, she's my little girl. I found out when I went to see Kagome about 3 weeks ago." Inuyasha was also watching his daughter play.

"She's allot more social then I was, then again I was attacked by almost every village I went to." Sango had not seen Inuyasha this happy since Kagome had left. "Say Inuyasha, isn't tonight the the new moon?" Sango asked, she already knew the answer, she was just letting Inuyasha know. "Damn it, you're right." Inuyasha slapped his forhead.

"This might be slightly more difficult with the demon slayed and the Monk around." Annika growled.

That's chapter five!

Already started on chapter six! Should be up in a 2-3 day!

Drop a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sango and Kagome chattered on, sitting near the fire as the day was winding down. They could hear the nine children out side playing in the fading light. "I didn't think you would be this happy to see lady Kagome." Miroku smiled, sipping his tea. "What do you mean? She cried for 2 days straight after she said she wouldn't be coming back." Inuyasha raised an eye brow at Miroku.

"So, you and Miroku sure do have allot of kids." Kagome quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, I'm actually pregnant again." Sango announced. They all looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, after hearing an audible smack. "Miroku just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha said returning to his seat. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, she had expected him to be living with Sango and Miroku, or at least Inuyasha. "I haven't seen that brat since a couple months after you left." Inuyasha explained. "Last I heard he was living in a village to the east." Miroku added. "I tried to get him to stay with us, but he was intent on moving on from the group." Sango said solemnly.

Inuyasha rushed outside after hearing simultaneous gasps.

Eight children rushed passed him and into the hut, but in the middle of the field stood his daughter, and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you had reproduced." Sesshomaru smiled at his niece. Inuyasha drew the Tetsiaga and growled at his brother. "Do you have to be so hostile?" Sesshomaru asked. "Shut up." Inuyasha snapped.

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha was annoyed by his brother being in close proximity to his daughter. "I came to warn you, Annika and Kassuga are plotting to steal the Tetsiaga." Sesshomaru explained. "And how do I know that you're not in on this?" Inuyasha asked suspicious. Kira was starring at her Father, confused, she didn't understand why he was so on edge.

"That can't be the only reason you're here!" Inuyasha didn't believe his brother wouldn't help his sisters take his sword. Sesshomaru ignored his brother and his irrational anger. "You look like your Mother." Sesshomaru focused on his niece, who couldn't understand why everyone was so on edge all of a sudden. Kira didn't respond to him. She was to busy examining the people standing behind her.

By the time she turned back, Sesshomaru was walking away.

Everyone sat in the hut, as the sun dropped below the horizon, and Inuyasha and KIra lost there demonic powers. "I hate being a weakling human." Inuyasha complained. Kira nodded her agreements. Sango snapped from her tea. "Do you sense that Miroku?" Sango asked. "Yes, two very powerful demonic aura's." Miroku and Sango stood, and went outside.

Kasuga and Asuka stood about fifteen feet away from the hut. Kasuga had an evil smile, but Asuka was crying silently with her head bowed. Inuyasha came from inside the hut, with his hand on the hilt of his now useless Tetsiaga. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!?" Sango was bewildered by him leaving the hut in his human form.

"Just what in the hell do you want?" Inuyasha barked. "Is that anyway to speak to your dear sister?" Kasuga said sarcastically. "That's your sister?" Sango could see some resemblance. "Sadly, yes, I am related to the disgusting half-breed." Kasuga said narrowing her sights on Inuyasha. "Now, let's get to the point. Hand over the Tetsiaga mutt." Kasuga held out her hand.

"Or else what?!" Inuyasha didn't fear his sisters, even as a human, he was more than confident he could hold his own against them. "Or we'll kill your daughter, and your woman." Annika's voice came from behind them. Inuyasha snapped his head around, Annika had a firm hold on Kagome and Kira's hair. "Release them!" Inuyasha growled taking a step forward.

"Uh uh uh." Annika smiled an evil smile and tightening her grip on them. "Human's. So fragile, I could snap their necks with a flick of my wrist." Inuyasha couldn't move or even breathe. The thought of losing his daughter was unimaginable. Inuyasha turned, and Kasuga was next too him, he felt her claws tear into him, he fell to the ground. He heard two more thuds, he turned his head. Miroku and Sango laid on the ground, motionless.

"Explain this to me half-breed. Why has the Tetsiaga rejected me?" Annika was beyond annoyed. "The spell Father put on the sword, stops those who hate humans from wielding it." Inuyasha explained, barely awake. "Well you better figure out how to remove it, or you can say good bye to your family." Annika dropped the Tetsiaga in front of Inuyasha. He passed out as blood leaked throe of his kimono.

Inuyasha opened his eye's, he was laying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood in the early morning light. He cringed as he sat up from, he could hear somebody crying, so he drug himself inside the hut. Sango sat on the ground, with her face buried into chest, of her badly injured husband. Inuyasha only knew one person who might know how to remove the barrier on Tetsiaga.

"He'll be alright Sango." Inuyasha reassured her, putting one hand on her shoulder, before he set off for Totosai's.

Kagome came too, in a beautiful room, in what was obviously a palace. She glanced up, a demoness sat in the corner crying into her hands. Kagome recognized her as one of the three that had abducted her and her daughter.

Sorry, I couldn't find much inspiration for this chapter

Should have the next chapter up in a week or so:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Yo Totosia. You here?" Inuyasha called out as he drew near to Totosia's home. "Aw, Inuyasha my boy, what brings you here?" Totosia asked as Inuyasha came into his home. "I need to know, can you remove the Tetsiaga's barrier?" Inuyasha didn't trust Annika not to kill his family. "Yes, but why?" Totosia was intrigued. "Annika kidnapped Kagome and my daughter." Inuyasha dropped his head, ashamed that he didn't do a better job of protecting his family.

"You're actually going to give her the Tetsiaga?" Totosia was surprised he would give up the Tetsiaga. "Yes." Inuyasha answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Um, Miss?" Kagome wasn't sure how to approach the demoness. "I'm sorry." Asuka said raising her head. "For what?" Kagome was taken back by the women's apology. "For my sister's kidnapping you and your daughter." Asuka continued her apology. "What's your name?" Kagome asked; trying to changed the subject. "Asuka." She answered. "I heard Inuyasha say something about you in his sleep."

"Inuyasha will come for you." Asuka announced. "How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome was curios as to how this deomess knew Inuyasha. "He's my younger brother." She smiled a tearful smile. "Now that you mention it I can see the resemblance." Asuka and Kagome exchanged smiles as Kira stirred in her sleep.

"Hey, are you almost finished Totosia?" Inuyasha was growing impatient. "This will take some time Inuyasha. Why must you be so impatient?" Totosia asked, annoyed. "You know as well as I do, Annika isn't exactly patient, and Killing Kira and Kagome wouldn't mean a damn thing to her." Inuyasha barked. "Well, you have to be patient." Totosia said, continuing his work.

"Say, is Sesshomaru in on this?" Totosia was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't said anything about him. "No, surprisingly." Inuyasha said, blowing his bangs out of his face. "Aw. Here you go, I have removed the barrier." Totosia said, handing the Tetsiaga to Inuyasha. "But Inuyasha, what if she uses the Tetsiaga to strike you down?" Totosia asked, concerned.

"What ever happens, happens. If sacrificing myself is the only way to save my family, then that's what I'll do." Inuyasha wasn't concerned about being killed, and was adamant about giving Annika the sword. "Inuyasha?" Totisia said as Inuyasha began to leave. "Yeah." Inuyasha turned to look at Totosia, expecting him to try to get him to stay.

"Your Father would be proud." Totosia said with a sigh. Inuyasha smiled slightly, and set off towards his sister's palace.

"The nerve of that half-breed, making me wait for a sword that is rightfully mine." Annika growled to herself, sitting at her thrown in the mid afternoon sun. "And where is Asuka?" Things that normally wouldn't have bothered her were making her furious. "She's with the wench and her daughter." Kasuga answered, lounging under a near by tree.

Annika continued to curse Inuyasha under her breathe. "Patience is a virtue Sister." Kasuga laughed. Annika shot her a glare, but Kasuga was in too good of a mood to mind. The thought of Inuyasha losing the Tetsiaga made her over joyed. "Inuyasha is close by." Kasuga said with a smirk, after picking up his sent. Even Annika's mood lightened.

"Sister, what are we going to do with Asuka, once we have the Tetsiaga?" Kasuga asked, propping up on one arm. "We're going to kill her of course." Annika said, very nonchalantly. Kasuga nodded her agreements with an evil smirk. "So are we going to kill Inuyasha as well?" Kasuga said, rolling onto her stomach with an overly excited look on her face.

"No. I've got a much better idea." Annika was smiling. Kasuga shrugged, disappointed, before rolling to her back.

Inuyasha walked hastily through the forest, he was close to the palace Annika had been left by their Father. They had all inherited something when he had died. Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh when he could finally see Annika's palace.

"Inuyasha's near by." Asuka said running her hand through Kira's hair. "My Dad's almost here!" Kira asked happily. "Well, she seems to like her Father." Asuka giggled at the pup sitting in her laps excitement. "Oh goodness yes, I practically have to pry her from his side." Kagome said, giggling to herself.

"Outa my way!" Inuyasha snarled knocking the Palace guards of their feet, and rushing inside. "Aw, Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us." Annika smiled a devious smile. "Did you have the barrier of the Tetsiaga removed?" Annika got to the point. "Yes." Inuyasha was eager to get Kira and Kagome out of here. "Smart boy." Annika responded leaving her pedestal.

Inuyasha tossed her the Tetsiaga. She hesitantly drew the Tesiaga, she smiled as it transformed in her hands. "Daddy!" Kira exclaimed happily. She launched herself into Inuyasha's arm's. Inuyasha, and his sister all turned their heads, Sesshomaru entered the Palace. "Oh Sesshomaru, I was not expecting to have your company." Annika said sarcastically. Sesshomaru didn't answer but his glare intensified.

"Have you come to stop me from taking the Tetsiaga from the half breed?" Annika inquired. "No. I have come to ensure the safe return of the child." Sesshomaru said. Everyone was taken back by Sesshomaru. Him of all people here to protect the child of Inuyasha? It was more than a little surprising. Asuka stood near her sister's, her head was drooped in shame.

Annika gave Kasuga a nod, and before anyone had time to react, Kasuga tore her poison claw's into Asuka. She dropped to er knee's, and then fell flat on the grass. Inuyasha dropped to the floor, digging his claws into the grass. "You bitch!" Inuyasha's voice had changed, and everyone's attention snapped to Inuyasha. He stood slowly and raised his heard. His demon blood had awakened.

That's chapter 7:)

Sorry for the wait!

Not sure when I'll have chapter 8 up:)

Drop a review pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseee eeeee


End file.
